1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a structure for supporting and controlling movement of a tool, workpiece or the like in accordance with a pattern defined by a cam surface and includes a driven cam follower engaging the cam surface on a stationary master cam and a control cam member having a cam surface thereon which is engaged by a control cam follower with the cam surfaces on the master cam and control cam being opposed to each other and the control cam follower being resiliently biased toward the control cam surface to maintain a substantially constant relationship between the master cam surface and the driven master cam follower engaged therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The control of movement of various machines, tools, workpieces and the like by using a cam or template engaged by a driven follower is well known and one of the problems which has existed in this type of device is maintaining proper contact between the cam surface and the follower. The following patents are exemplary of the development in this art.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,045,586; 2,156,847; 2,270,462; 3,555,944; 1,172,933; 3,047,953; 3,537,345; and Australian Pat. No. 231,969.